Stay Strong
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: After everything that's happened, will Mal help Natara to stay strong or break down himself? Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random story; I just came up with the idea like 20mins ago so we'll see how it goes!**

**First I just want to give a shout out to Molly (mozzi-girl) thank you for reviewing all my stories I'm really grateful, i also don't know why you like my name so much i always hated it but thanks when i read what you put it made me smile so thanks again! Jade**

Natara stood on the pier overlooking the sea, the wind blowing through her chocolate silky hair, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath still keeping her eyes closed as she felt the cold wind calmly brushing against her face, she felt a tear slid down her cheek, as she kept her eyes closed she remember everything that happened the previous night; the way Oscar suddenly turn in a jealous, hateful monster; she remembered his eyes filled with pure hate that were once filled with such love and kindness, and the words that came spitting out of his mouth that were so hurtful it felt like tiny little knives stabbing her in the heart killing any caring or loving feeling she had ever had for him.

Natara quickly pulled herself from this memory when she opened her eyes and doing this letting out a bunch of tears waiting to fall from her eyes, she quickly wiped them away, turning to walk back up the pier back to dry, solid land, but when she turned to go back she stopped dead in her tracks; standing in front of her was Mal; he didn't say anything and neither did she, Natara stood still for a few second before suddenly running to Mal without hesitation, he flew his arms open to catch her and they just stood holding one another as Natara cried burying her head into Mal's chest, Mal tried his best to fight back his own tears, he held Natara even tighter stroking her hair, he closed his eyes as the tears tried to escape, he took a deep breath and whispered just so Natara could hear him. "Don't worry Nat, everything's going to be fine, you'll see; I'm never going to let this happen again I promise."

Natara didn't answer she just looked up into his deep blue eyes and ran her fingers through his hair and slid her hand down his face wiping away his tears, she gave him a small almost invisible smile, then once again placed her head on his chest holding him close.

**Sorry it's short but what everyone think? Just an random idea that popped in my head so please review i would love to know what you think! Jade **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part to Stay Strong, enjoy! Thank you for the reviews on the first part so grateful!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Cause of Death **

Natara stood on a bridge over the lake in golden gate park, after everything that had happened Natara loved being in quiet places with the wind gently blowing through her hair, it made her feel peaceful, free and safe, Mal walked along the bridge to join her and stood beside her, she looked up at him "Hey Mal" she said quietly, Natara let her arms rest on the rail of the bridge and looked across over the quiet and peaceful lake, Mal followed her glaze and smiled to himself, "Natara what are you doing here, you just walked out the precinct without saying anything, i thought everything was okay now?"

Natara continued to look across the lake, she was breathing heavily to fight back tears "Mal I'm starting to think that Oscar was right about everything he said, maybe I don't deserve to be loved, and maybe everything that happened, maybe I DID deserve it!-" Mal cut Natara off before she could finish her sentence, " Natara you listen to me, no matter what happens, it will never make an excuse for what Oscar did to you, so don't you dare think you ever deserved it because you didn't!" Mal quickly grabbed Natara's hand and squeezed it gently and she looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Is that a smile I see?" Mal chuckled; Natara couldn't help but giggle "I can't help but smile when you're around Mal-"Natara smirked at what she'd just said and her cheeks started to turn red, "-Oh god how corny does that sound?" She laughed at herself and Mal laughed too "No it's not corny, i think it's sweet" Natara looked at Mal with a gleam in her eye "Careful Fallon, you almost sounded as if you had a soft side for second there!" Natara teased biting her bottom lip and Mal couldn't help but brush trying to make sure Natara didn't notice.

A few minutes passed and Mal and Natara didn't speak, they stood looking over the lake, taking in their surroundings and calmly breathing in the fresh cold spring air, until Natara broke the silence turning to face Mal, "Mal...Oscar was right about one thing, i didn't love him, i don't think i ever did i just told myself i did but i didn't feel it here-"Natara placed her hand on her heart and looked deep into Mal eyes, he looked down into Natara's beautiful hazel eyes that were now wet with tears, the wind gently flew through his brown tousled hair, Natara took a breath and continued "But... when you do feel it; Love, for real you know it's real because you love that person so much it hurts and whenever your with them they make your heart beat so fast you think it's going to burst out of your chest, and that's how i feel every time, every time I'm with you Mal, what I'm trying to say is-" Natara stopped herself, she looked down to the ground, her tears building up so much she couldn't speak anymore, Mal placed his fore-finger and his thumb under Natara's chin and slowly lifted her head up so their eyes met, he smiled at how beautiful she looked with the wind gently blowing her hair away from her face, "I love you too Natara" she smiled and they both leaned in as their lips brushed in a passionate kiss, Mal pulled Natara close with his arm wrapped around her waist, Natara snaked her arms around Mal's neck and she closed her eyes to take in what was happening in this perfect moment, they both pulled away, their foreheads still touching, they glanced into one another's eyes smiling uncontrollably.

**I know it's short but what do you think? You Guys like it? By the way I'm not ashamed to admit that I cried writing this! I hope you like it please review thanks! Jade**


End file.
